Bokura no Ai no War Game
by DrAgOn-AnDrOiD
Summary: Even after their defeat of Diablomon, the chosen childrens' lives aren't getting any easier. Conflict rises between characters as they slowly begin they individually resurface the power of their crests. Taiora centered. First story. R&R please! Part 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Five year has passed for me, and of all anime, I've started on a general fan fiction featuring one of my most favourite couple from one of the best anime franchise that has ever been broadcasted worldwide. As a Digimon fan, I have decided to help patch up the broken pieces of the forgotten memories of Digimon that has been scattered upon the pasts of chosen children all over the world who have once loved Digimon.

Please excuse me for any mistakes or poor story-writing, because writing isn't my best talent. Also, I do not own Digimon.

This story takes place after the Japanese version of the movie "Bokura no War Game", or in English "Our War Game".

* * *

**Bokura no Ai no War Game - part 1 **

"Well, it's gone, our work here is done," smiled Koushirou as he started packing his laptop. Taichi smiled back as he placed the computer monitor back onto the table.

"Man, I've really got to clear up this mess," said Taichi, staring at the messy knots of wires and stacks of documents. Koushirou chuckled. "Well, life's never easy even after you defeat an evil Digimon, eh, Taichi-san?"

"Taichi! Koushirou-kun! Would you like some cake?" called Taichi's mother from outside. "In a minute mum," Taichi called back. "Come on, Kouchirou." Koushirou nodded as he followed Taichi out the door.

A rather burnt cake was laid on the table before Taichi and Koushirou. "It's not like how I expected it to be, I hope it's still okay," smiled Taichi's mum.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Yagami, the bottom tastes just fine, just take off the top," said Koushirou as he took a sample of the cake. Taichi did the same and took a little of the cake. "You know, this will go perfectly with some ice-cream," Taichi jerked the fridge handle. "Do we have any ice-cream left, mum?" asked Taichi, poking his head into what seemed like a rather unorganised fridge. "Darn, the fridge's messy too," he added with a frustrating whisper.

"In the freezer. We still have vanilla. Hikari took quite a lot of chocolate ice-cream yesterday. Or was it mint? Anyway, I'm not sure if there's any left," replied Mrs. Yagami struggling to cut off the burnt portion of the cake.

_Bzzz!_

The doorbell was ringing. (In Japan most apartment doorbells leaves a buzzing sound instead of a sound of a bell). "Could you get that Koushirou-kun?" asked Taichi's mum.

Koushirou nodded and opened the door. "Ah,"

"Who is it, Koushirou-kun?" asked Taichi's mother. "Ah, Sora-chan!"

Taichi's eyes widened. "Ow!" Taichi's head hit the top of the freezer and two medium-sized ice-cream buckets came falling onto the ground, each landing on Taichi's foot. "Eaaagh!"

"Taichi?" came a familiar voice from the door. Sora stood between Mrs Yagami and Koushirou. Their eyes met and Taichi noticed that Sora was wearing her striped shirt and her usual jeans. There was something missing though.

Silence swept through the room.

"Cake, Sora-chan?" Mrs Yagami broke the silence. Sora smiled and nodded. "Sure, Mrs Yagami." Sora and Koushirou took their seats beside each other while Taichi sat opposite them and laid three buckets of ice-cream on the table.

"Hmph, Hikari should know that empty buckets of ice-cream don't belong in the freezer," sighed Mrs Yagami putting away an empty mint ice-cream bucket. "Here, Sora-chan, Koushirou-kun, Taichi." Mrs Yagami laid three slices of cake on the table, each with a little chocolate and vanilla ice-cream topped with a cherry.

"Bon appetite!"

"You were right, Taichi, cake DOES taste nice with ice-cream," said Koushirou, his mouth stuffed with a big scoop of cake and ice-cream. However, Taichi wasn't listening, but carefully staling glances at Sora, as he munched his own cake and ice-cream. Koushirou somehow knew what was going on, so, he decided to shut up and continue eating.

"You look really pretty today, Sora-chan," said Mrs Yagami as pulled up a chair. Sora thanked her as pink patches began to show on her cheeks. _Yes_, Taichi thought. _Something is missing._

Sora wasn't wearing her hat today. Her fringe was clipped to the side with a shiny red and yellow flower-like clip that he had gave her for her birthday.

"You know…" continued Mrs Yagami. "I SWEAR I've seen that clip before."

Suddenly, Taichi felt himself sweating and tried his best to hide his face from his mother. Sora, bowed her head sheepishly. Koushirou gave a tiny mischevious smile as he tried to hold his laughter by slurping his melted ice-cream loudly.

"Anyway, are you going anywhere during the holidays, Sora-chan?" asked Mrs Yagami again. Sora shook her head as she ate another piece of ice-cream covered cake. "Just like Koushirou-kun, eh? Ah, more cake Koushirou-kun?"

Taichi and Sora both turned to Koushirou, who've apparently enjoyed the cake judging from the way he was trying to scoop every drip of the ice-cream off his plate with his spoon.

"Ah, yes, please!" finally realising Mrs Yagami's offer.

As Koushirou followed Mrs Yagami to the counter to get another slice of cake and ice-cream, Taichi continued sneaking glances at Sora as she slowly poked her cake. Taichi's brain ached as he searched for a question or a topic. Then, it came to him. _Why now? Why did she only come now? When moments ago an evil Digimon was conquering the network?_

"I received your e-mail," whispered Sora.

Taichi's eyes widened. He swallowed some ice-cream without waiting for it to melt, which in return, temporarily froze his throat. "W-What?" asked Taichi, thumping his chest. "N-no! You've got it all wrong! I didn't mean anything I said in the e-mail! I swear!"

Sora stared at Taichi straight in the eye with shock. Taichi froze.

_Wait, what am I saying, _Taichi thought._ I WANTED to apologized, just that Hikari…the e-mail, it had a…_

Sora clenched her fists. "Really? I understand. That's pleasant to know," she muttered as she began to scoop spoonfuls of cake and ice-cream into her mouth.

"S-Sora, I…"

Sora pushed back her chair fiercely as she made her way to the doorway her head facing down. "Thank you, Mrs Yagami, the food was delicious," called a quivering voice as Sora exited Yagami residence.

"Ah? Sora-chan? Leaving already?"

"Wait, Sora, WAIT!" called Taichi as he scrambled out of his seat after Sora. Too late, the door was slammed shut, leaving Taichi alone in the quiet apartment with his mother and Koushirou.

Taichi slowly turned and headed for his bedroom; his head faced down to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"My, I wonder what's wrong with them?" sighed Mrs Yagami as she handed Koushirou another helping of ice-cream and cake. "Koushirou-kun, here's your cake."

"Ah, thank you," Koushirou gave a quick bow as he received the cake.

"Ah, darn it, I forgot to buy some pickled ginger. Hope the store's still open," Mrs Yagami quickly fetched her purse and headed for the door. "Koushirou-kun, I'll be going out for a while, take care, okay?" Koushirou nodded.

"And if you want more cake and ice-cream, you know where to get it. Oh, and one more thing…" Mrs Yagami lowered her voice to a whisper. "Could you see what's wrong with Taichi?"

"Sure," Koushirou nodded again as he waved his spoon cheerfully. "Bye, Mrs Yagami." The door closed and Koushirou sighed as his eyes fell on Taichi's bedroom door. "Taichi-san…"

**End of**** Bokura no Ai no War Game - part 1  
-By Dragon-Android-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late post. It's been quite tricky trying to come up with conflicts between characters. With Mimi, Takeru and Yamato far away from Odaiba, it's pretty hard to set up conflicts and connect them together. I've been reading a couple of books this time to improve my writing skills. Hope it's not disappointing.

As a treat for those who've read and reviewed, here is the cover picture for the story. Just copy and paste the link below.

http://i48[dot)photobucket[dot)com/albums/f229/Hayabusa[underscore)gallery113/Digimon[underscore)AinoWarGamecover[dot)jpg

Oh, and again, I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bokura no Ai no War Game - Part 2**

"That's the last of it," sighed Koushirou with relief as he placed the last plate aside to dry. Koushirou turned to the window, where the warm rays of the late afternoon sun shone down on the busy city of Odaiba. It seemed so peaceful, as if it was impossible that a powerful Digimon virus was disrupting the network system moments ago.

The wind gently blew against the chimes as it rang faintly over the balcony door. At that point, it finally occurred to Koushirou that Taichi had been awfully quiet since Mrs Yagami took her leave to the store.

Determined to help his friend, Koushirou strode slowly over to the front of Taichi's bedroom door and with a deep breath, lifted his arm, and gently knocked the door.

"Taichi-san?" Koushirou's voice whispered softly. "Taichi-san? Are you okay?" No answer came.

"Taichi-san?" Koushirou repeated. Silence. Sighing, Koushirou grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

However, it was locked. "Ah…T-Taichi-san, I know you're in there!" called Koushirou, now knocking the door. "Please Taichi, let me in."

"Go away Koushirou," answered a cracked and muffled voice. Taichi was sitting on the floor; his back against the door, his head buried in his tightly folded arms; his goggles thrown across the bedroom floor.

"Taichi-san, please, if you'd just let me in…"

"Leave me, Koushirou…"

"Let me in, Taichi-san," Koushirou continued knocking and twisting the doorknob. "Taichi-san!"

"KOUSHIROU!" The door swung open, hitting Koushirou right in the face; he was thrown aback, tripped, and landed hard on his back. Taichi was on his feet, standing at the door, breathing heavily; his eyes were red with rage, as drops of tears drifted down his cheeks.

Koushirou, bloody-faced and bruised, stared at him, bewildered and terrified. "Ta-Taichi-san…"

Realising what he had done, Taichi quickly turned away and quickly said, "Koushirou, please, leave me alone." Taichi returned to his room, locking the door in the process, leaving Koushirou alone in the corridor once again.

Koushirou felt warm blood trickle down his bruised face. However, he didn't seem to be bothered about it. Instead, he got up and turned to the computer room. There, he hoisted up his bag and his laptop, ready to head home…until…

_Beep!_

"Koushirou-kun, I'm back," called Mrs Yagami as she took of her shoes. "Koushirou-kun…?"

"Oh, hi, Mrs Yagami," Koushirou greeted Taichi's mother as he closed the door behind him. "Um, just went to get my stuff."

"Oh, looks like you cleaned the plates. Aw, you know you didn't have to, Koushirou-kun," sighed Mrs Yagami. "It was no problem, Mrs Yagami," Koushirou quickly said. "After all, it's the least I could do after I…"

"Oh my goodness, Koushirou-kun, you're all bruised!" exclaimed Mrs Yagami. She dropped her groceries and immediately tended to Koushirou. "And bloody! What happened?"

"Oh, it's…it's really nothing," stuttered Koushirou. Just…um…accidentally fell on the floor," he said finally. _Sure let's go with that one._ Mrs Yagami bent and scanned Koushirou's bruised face.

"Stay here, I'll go get some iodine," said Mrs. Yagami. "Now, where did I put the medicine box…" In a flash, Mrs Yagami disappeared into her room. Relieved, Koushirou took this opportunity and scooted to Taichi's bedroom door.

"Taichi-san?" he whispered. As expected, no answer came from within the room. Koushirou bent and took a peek under the door and saw that Taichi was still slumped against the door. Koushirou sighed.

Taichi felt something move at his side and lifted his head. A few pieces of paper were slid under the door from outside, neatly clipped together.

"I used your printer, if you don't mind," said Koushirou. "You can get mad at me later, but I think it's better if you settle this first."

_"Koushirou…"_

"Koushirou-kun? You still here?"

"Gaaah!" Koushirou turned to see Mrs Yagami. "Oh, Mrs. Yagami, I-I was just about to leave…"

"Not without some iodine, you're not," Mrs Yagami soaked up some iodine with a cotton ball and smeared it over Koushirou's bruises.

"Mrs, Yagami, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense," she replied quickly as she bottled up the iodine."There, all better, ne? Would you like some bandages?"

"No, thanks," said Koushirou, pushing away Mrs Yagami's hand as politely as possible. "Um, I think I'd better go, now."

"Leaving already? Do take care, okay?" waved Mrs. Yagami.

"Will do," smiled Koushirou as he turned around; he tilted his head to the side and whispered at the corner of his mouth, "See you round, Taichi-san."

* * *

"Odaiba station," announced a female voice on the intercom. Jou weakly walked out of the train, sandwiched between many other people; his hair messy as if it has been pulled in all directions, his coat, terribly ruffled.

As relieved as he was being able to get through with his middle school entrance exams, he was also worried about the marks he'd get after being late on that morning.

"Stupid train!" muttered Jou angrily. Suddenly, Jou stopped and turned his head to the shop across the road. "Sora-kun?"

"There you go, miss, please, come again," said the lady at the counter.

"Thank you," Sora bowed politely as she left of the store with a plastic bag in her arms.

"Sora-kun!" called a voice from behind her. "Ah, Jou-senpai!" ("senpai" meaning "senior" in Japanese, in this case, used to address those of a higher rank/ grade in schools.)

Jou stopped and panted. "Anything wrong, senpai?" asked Sora worriedly. Jou gave a little chuckle. "Haha, no. Just stopped by to say 'hi', actually."

"Oh," Sora replied. She held out her plastic bag and pulled out of it, a brand new hat and placed it on her head. "How do I look?" asked Sora, placing the hat on her head and adjusting it.

"Oh," said Jou, in a rather confused sort of tone. "Um…you look pretty, Sora-kun. Very pretty…" Sora's smile faded. Jou gulped. "Eh? S-Sora-kun? Is anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry Jou-senpai, I just…" Sora turned away as she shoved her hat and the plastic bag at Jou. "It's just…that…" Sora turned away; her voice quivered as she ran her fingers through her hair, over her hair clip.

"Oh? That's a very nice clip, Sora-kun," Jou tried to make a good impression this time. "Um…who gave it to you?"

Sora dropped her hand. "No, it's not!" she yelled as she pulled the clip fiercely from her fiery orange hair. "It means nothing to me!"

She lifted her hand to throw it across the street. But somehow, she just couldn't. A river flashed before her; she turned her head - her tag, and her crest of Love in her hand, Piyomon by her side. Warm tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She tried holding it back. But she couldn't hold it any longer and let them quietly flow.

"Sora-kun," said Jou senpai softly. People were staring as they passed. But Jou wasn't bothered by it. After all, Yamato once said to let Sora cry if she was hurt. It was the only way for her to let go of the pain inside. "Sora-kun," Jou placed his hand on her shoulder. Sora turned her head.

Jou lifted up the hat to her. "Come, let's go for a walk, trust me, it will make you feel better." Sora sniffed and with great difficulty, smiled. Sobbing, she took the hat from him and placed it on her head; she pocketed her clip.

"Thank you, Jou-senpai."

**End of Bokura no Ai no War Game - Part 2  
-By Dragon-Android-**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry, nothing here yet

**Author's Note:** Sorry, nothing here yet. I'm VERY VERY sorry for the late reply for this story. It's just that I have this big test this year and it's very, very important for kids like me. So, I hope you guys wont mind if I take a break a while. And after that I'll promise that I'll get back to the story.


End file.
